wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Supernova the Hybrid
You can use Supernova anytime, i don't care. But do not maim or injure her! "Don't worry. We'll be fine as long as we stay out of the light." Appearance Supernova has mostly gleaming greenish black scales with a spattering of bright color-changing scales on her neck, tail, and underside of her wings, like exploding stars. Her claws are color-changing. Her ruff is small and dark green with trickles of silver. Supernova mostly keeps her color-changing scales silver or dark green like the surrounding scales. She is rather petite, but with an superior air about her that makes her seem taller than most other dragons. She is thin, but not skinny; she is well-fed. Overall, she is shaped more like a Rainwing. She has slightly curved wings and darker black speckles on her snout. Supernova has dark green horns that twist away from each other. Her eyes are light grey that in the moonlight, seem like silver. Supernova's eyes are large and have something haughty about them, something that came from her ancestor Queen Vigilance. "Me? Sarcastic? Never."'' Personality Supernova hides insecurities with wit. She worries that her mother will be taken away by the Court of the Moons like her father was. She frets that her mother loves Humidity more because Humidity is perfect and all-powerful and can do no wrong. Supernova keeps this bottled up inside her and instead uses a sarcastic demeanor toward most other dragons. She acts cool and unconcerned toward dragons she doesn't know well. With her closest friends, she acts friendly and witty. Supernova is very charismatic and manipulative, and these make a dangerous combination. Her voice is smooth, and she can manipulate you almost as well as Illusion. She has a shaky relationship with telling the truth, and lies as easily as breathing. She's a good liar, too, which adds to her talent in manipulation. ''"Hush hush, you. That is ridiculous. And I never was at the Mountain, either." Strengths and Abilities Supernova is fast, flexible, scheming; she talks easily, is a good actress, is manipulative and charismatic. She can see a few possible futures at any time, spit venom, has a prehensile tail, melt into the darkness, slightly fireproof, strong sense of smell Weaknesses: Doesn't like to ask for help, insecure, low pain threshold Quote: "Oh? Never seen it before in my life." Relationships Tropic: She loves her mother and tries to make her happy Humidity: Supernova loves her sister but is a bit jealous of Humidity's animus power and attention Vibrant: Supernova's best friend, one of the few dragons she is honest around Canopy: A handsome and thoughtful young dragon, Supernova has a well-concealed crush on him Monsoon: One of Supernova's closest frenemies who both know secrets about one another that they'd rather keep... "If you want to get yourself killed, go ahead. Just don't drag me into it." Trivia * Supernova is my first OC * She will one day come in contact with The League of Death Sorry, I'm working on a revamp Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Student)